


Apart

by LilacMist



Series: my heroes s-supports [8]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, i love my sass queen and batman, morgan does a swear hence the t rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMist/pseuds/LilacMist
Summary: batman won't allow himself to spend time with his parents and morgan almost has emotional moments before she reverts back to sass queen





	Apart

**Author's Note:**

> thanks feh for bringing more amazing families together (chrom and his son, plus morgan and her bf)  
> i didn't edit this per the norm yadda yadda

"Gerome! You're brooding again!" Morgan whines, hitting her head against his back as he stares off into the distance.

He sighs, but doesn't move from his position, leaning against the railing of one of Castle Askr's balconies. He hasn't been in this place long, but already his world has been turned completely upside-down.

"How could I not?" he asks. "Likenesses of my parents are here."

"What if they're your actual parents? You know, pulled from the same time or whatever the summoner said," Morgan suggests, letting her head rest between his shoulder blades.

"My parents are dead, and no time contortion can change that," he says solemnly. He flinches when she wraps her arms around his waist.

"Don't put yourself through this again," she whispers. "I may not remember much, but I know you did this to yourself once. Why can't you just enjoy the time you get to spend with them?" He remains silent. "Look, I'm saying this because I love you. Your parents are right here. You need to see them. Introduce yourself to them. Train with them. Eat with them. Sleep with--"

"I get it, Morgan." He finally turns around in her arms and looks down at her. She doesn't have the goofy grin on her face that she usually does, and it hurts. "But you also need to see things from my perspective. I never got to live a normal life...be a normal son. I grew up in a war, watched my parents die in it, and then was pulled into it. I have no life apart from it."

Morgan's expression doesn't change. "I don't have a past," she says quietly. "I don't remember anything except my father's face. I've been introduced to my mother here, but I don't remember her at all. I don't have a reason to fight, but I do, because everyone treats me like one of their own. They have become my purpose. Your parents are your purpose, and they're right here in front of you. Let them strengthen your resolve. Enjoy this time away from war. Let yourself be happy for once in your life, damn it!"

She's not crying, but her eyes are filled with a resolution unlike any he's ever seen. He rests his hands behind her back and pulls her against him so he won't have to look at them anymore. He does not want her to stir his emotions any more than she already has. "I cannot be happy, not with my past," he tells her, burying his nose in her hair. "There is only the fleeting feeling of rest between conflicts."

"You make me happy, even when you're totally wrong," she says. Her curt comment earns her a surprised chuckle.

"Though I disagree with your attempts to sway me, I am glad you choose to remain with me, even in this far-off world," he mumbles against her.

"If you were really glad, you'd wear your 'melancholy' mask," she responds, tilting her head up so that she can see his face. Even though they are alone, since being brought to the world of Askr, he refuses to take his mask off. She brings her fingers up to his face, and when he doesn't fight back, she pulls it away so she can look into his eyes.

"You said it yourself. You're safe here. You can rest." She smiles, and he allows himself to stare back at her. Someone with so much bubbly bluntness shouldn't have been able to weasel her way into his heart, but she's the closest thing to happiness that he has. "Your parents would love if you rested with them," she adds in a singsong voice. "I bet you five refinement stones your dad's jokes'll make you laugh!"

"I don't care about your silly bets," he says, letting go of her and leaving the balcony. "However, perhaps both him and my mother will appreciate time I spend with them. More than I could."

"That's the spirit!" she cheers, trotting after him with a goofy grin plastered across her face. "So are you going to wear your 'Morgan wins again' mask?"

"No."

**Author's Note:**

> i reeeeeeeeally tried to not throw any jabs at who my favorite parents are for morgan and gerome but i couldn't help myself  
> pretend your own ships are canon by ignoring the lines about "mom is here in heroes" and "dad tells bad jokes"  
> but at the same time  
> i'm deprived of good m!robin/lissa families and henry/cherche content in general


End file.
